


Near Death and Killer Love

by Kyedian



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Clover is shot which causes Qrow to think he’s dead, he hunts down the man who shot his beloved.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Near Death and Killer Love

**Author's Note:**

> This does involve Clover being fatally wounded but don’t worry, he lives.

Clover looks down, his eyes wide with fear and panic. He had been shot, he started to tremble a bit as a burning white pain blossomed inside of him. Blood started to seep from his lips and it made him panic more. He looked over his shoulder at wide eyed Qrow before his eyelids began to feel heavy and he fell forward. He hit the ground with a loud thud as he was unconscious but would live due to his healing abilities.

Of course, Qrow didn’t know that. He stood there for a few moments, his eyes wide as he stared at Clover’s body. He started to laugh as one clawed hand went up to his face as the other clenched into a fist in front of his chest. He continued to laugh as tears started to fall. The strong emotions whirling around inside him caused him to start shifting. His laughter continued but it sounded more like a monster as the seconds ticked by. Soon there stood a large mutant bat, howling with laughter as tears fell down his blue grey face.

The shock didn’t take long to subside and then rage took over. “You’re dead for that!” He howls, charging after the human who had shot his love. He flapped his wings as he reached the end of the clearing and took to the skies. His eyes were trained on the forest below as he watched the human race through the woods. He dove down, his large claws taking branches off of trees as he tried to get to the hunter. He let out a frustrated roar as he missed for a third time. “You’re dead!” 

He begins to fly higher to get a look at his surroundings, he notices a clearing and smiles cruelly. With a simple fold of his wings, he dives back down. He opens them at the right time and slams his claws into the ground behind the hunter. He pushes off the earth and keeps flying over them, occasionally trying to grab at them but his main focus was to catch them at the clearing. 

Once there, the hunter noticed the trap but was too late. Qrow landed in the clearing and the claws at the bend of his left wing lash out, grabbing onto the hunter and pulling them forward and into the clearing. He held them in front of him with a low growl. “You killed my love, for that you lose your life,” he hisses before he jolts forward, swallowing the human whole. With that finished, he pushed off the ground and took flight once more. 

He lands beside Clover, shifting quickly and racing over to him. He kneeled down and found him breathing. “Cloves,” he gasps, sitting him up and keeping one arm behind his back to support him. “Come on, wake up. Lucky Charm, now is not the time your luck runs out.” He was begging and quite literally on his knees. 

Clover gasped awake after being smacked. “Hey!” He exclaims, his voice a little hoarse. He coughs a bit and some blood comes out along with a lead bullet. “Oh hey, look at that.” He chuckles lightly as he leans into Qrow a bit. “Getting shot is not fun.” 

“No shit!” The vampire snaps. With one soft look from those turquoise eyes and he calmed down a bit. “Thank you for not dying.” 

He laughs, “You’re welcome, my love.” They lean their heads to touch the other’s and just rest there for a bit to allow the werewolf to finish healing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this work was inspired by a piece of art by @seasomen on Twitter. I really hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~ Kye 💖


End file.
